This present disclosure relates to drink stands that are made to rest on a surface. The current art is populated with various devices that will either sit on the ground or be driven into the ground and provide a table or tray portion that can hold a drink. Many of these have moving parts, require assembly, are complicated, do not store in a compact fashion, or are simply not stable. Many are made with plastic that can crack or break and does not hold up to rough handling. Further, they do not provide any flexibility for various types of drinks, such as wine glasses, cans of soda, and cups that have handles. An improved drink holder is needed.